prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayami Otonashi
Ayami Otonashi (音無あやみ Otonashi Ayami?) is one of the characters in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime and manga. She is a Lovely type singer who uses hot pink as her theme color. Physical Description Ayami is a light skinned girl with pink eyes and chest-length red hair styled into bun, with a pink ribbon with an attached musical note. However, in manga Volume 8 Chapter 40, it is hinted that Ayami's hair is wavy. Her Fall/Winter attire consists of pink dress with white furs as collar along with black belt. She also wears white stockings and dark pink winter boots. For Spring/Summer, Ayami wears pink dress that covers her light pink T-shirt, white socks, and pink shoes. Personality Being Lovely type, Ayami is very sweet and sometimes clumsy. She has a habit of saying certain words twice or even thrice before ending a phrase or sentence. This is revealed to be an influence from her mother who would do the same. Ayami states that her mother is "her mentor", having been her main boat of support and confidence in her childhood. Background Ayami has passion for playing violin. She studies it very fluidly and absorbs everything she takes in when she plays it. Due to her parents hatred of the game at first, she was forced to forget about it until Aiko and Honoka Shijimi could convince her parents to let her play it and avoid letting her talents go to waste. Chronology Meeting Ayami Aiko leaves to meet up with Ayami Otonashi, a violinist for the day in Class 4-3. She comments on how Ayami isn't exactly that noticeable or obvious, as Aiko had no idea Ayami was there nearby; but she is quick to take it back after seeing how hurt Ayami feels by it. They make their way to the office and come across the janitor and Mrs. Honoka Shijimi in the middle of a violin competition. Ayami points out the moves that Teacher Honoka Shijimi can make to beat the Janitor and is complimented for being so smart. The Janitor demands that Ayami play him in a violin practise, but because it is time for Classes to start, there is no time for it now. After school the girls are talking to Ayami over how well she plays violin. She claims not to be very good at it though, and Aiko points out that she was able to compete against the janitor; so that must mean she's good. Ayami then claims she doesn't want to play violin, and that he hates it before running off. Instead of performing usual audition, Ayami slows down as she reaches a building where the Violin Tournament is held. That day, everyone comes by to watch Ayami. At the end, the girls congradulate Ayami while his father approaches. Ayami asks to keep playing and her parents admire her before making a promise before offering to teach Ayami some more tips and tricks. The three of them embrace. Forming Idol Unit In Episode 132, the first UCT Generation unit was called upon by Teacher Honoka Shijimi of Paniverse School to join Paniverse Idol Forming after meeting Mrs. Honoka's pen-pal Tadashi Nakayama. During a press conference held by the unit, they choosed a Taiwanese girl named Ying Lala that she declined the offer to join another group to focus on her acting; however, she would still be a part of UCT Generation with Ayami and Lucy until she said farewell to her friends for going to her hometown Taiwan in Episode 152 due to her parents' work. The UCT Generation group is also disbanded and never continue their activities. After the disbandment of UCT Generation, a unit is reformed again in Episode 174. The unit name is ALIEN (abbreviation of "All in English"). It consists of six members: Momo Yagami, Claire Goodwyn, Ayami Otonashi, Yuriko Fujimiya, and Lucy Haywood - with Hotaru Fuyuumi being the leader. Etymology Otonashi (音無) means "new sound", as the kanji Oto (音) means music. This is a word that describes Ayami's fond of music. Ayami (あやみ) written in hiragana, has no true meaning. It could be mean "beautiful color" in some ways. Relationships Lucy Haywood: Ayami and Lucy are best friends along with Yuriko. Yuriko Fujimiya: Yuriko is Ayami's good friend. They have a fairly simple relationship and Yuriko trusts Ayami to look after Lucy while she continues to work with Hotaru on their ALIEN activities. Hotaru Fuyuumi: At first, Ayami dislikes Hotaru's attitude to become honest idol. But later the two get along well and were rather good with each other before officially becoming friends. Lines Meeting: "It's always so busy! But new surroundings are always nice.♪" When forming ALIEN: "How nice. When I sing and play my violin, I just feel so happy.♪" Trivia * Ayami has habit of adding musical notes into her sentences. * Ayami's seiyū, Numakura Manami, shares her given name with Yuriko's seiyū (Tanaka Manami), though in Tanaka's case, she uses the kanji "真奈美". * Ayami finds Yuriko funny. * Ayami can speak English, as well as French. * She can tell what kind of person someone is by just touching their hand. * Canada's No.1 Idol, a magazine featuring Ayami, is published. * Ayami is the first idol who didn't perform on her debut, the second being Nagisa Kiriya from Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town. Coincidentally, both girls have good talent in music. Ayami's actual audition performance is in Episode 69. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Canadian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols